1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to baby bottle apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved baby bottle cap storage organization wherein the same is arranged for positioning and storing of a baby bottle cap during periods of non-use to minimize loss and misplacement of such cap structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Baby bottle apparatus of various types are utilized throughout the prior art. Typically, a baby bottle includes a nipple structure formed with a removable cap. The removable cap is frequently misplaced during use of the bottle resultant in various inconveniences requiring the replacement of such cap organizations. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a cap structure arranged for mounting within the bottle to prevent loss and misplacement of such cap structure.
Various prior art baby bottle apparatus is addressed in the prior art to various features such as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,542 to Clark wherein a baby bottle includes a nipple shield arranged for displacement overlying the nipple structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,152 to Lin sets forth a nursing bottle including a floatable suction tube arranged for accommodating fluid and its displacement within the bottle structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,068 to Kohus setting forth a plurality of stacked bottles of various capacities stacked in a coaxial aligned relationship.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved baby bottle cap storage organization as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction to accommodate storage of the cap structure during periods of non-use in a manner not addressed by the art and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.